Cookie Dough
by Resoan
Summary: Joey makes cookies, but gets more than he bargained for. Contains Puppyshipping. Adultish content, but no lemon. Not even a lime really...


I've had this idea in my head for a couple days now, and couldn't help but write it! It's not as long as I usually write, but I LOVE the ending.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Though the cookies...well...maybe XD

Enjoy and Please Review

The smell of baking cookies filled the air, Joey smiling brightly at his accomplishment. Though his hair and pants, not mentioning the floor, were covered in flour, and he had batter down the front of his shirt and caked on his cheek, Joey had finally gotten his cookie dough in the oven after many failed attempts.

No, he hadn't dropped the bowl or added salt instead of sugar. He merely couldn't resist eating one bite of cookie dough; but one bite turned into two; two into three, and so forth until it was inhaled into that abyss-like stomach he had.

The wonderful smells continued lying lazily in the air, as Joey heard a few hard knocks on his apartment door.

Yes, he, Joey Wheeler, lived alone. After the mishap with is father not even a year ago, the courts allowed Joey to get an apartment. Thankfully, since Joey had a well-paying job, he could afford most of his bills, while his mother sent him money for other necessities. Serenity visited him from time to time, telling him all about the new things happening in her life. He missed her so much! Anyway, back to the door.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm coming," Joey yelled, trying to dust off his pants as he walked to the door.

"Hello, Wheeler," a familiar, icy tone greeted him, blue eyes sizing Joey up. "Just what were you doing, Wheeler?" Kaiba asked, an amused smirk playing in his lips. Joey mumbled slightly under his breath as Kaiba strode confidently into Joey's apartment.

"What the hell are you doing, Kaiba!?" Joey asked, wide-eyed and angry.

"I believe I asked you a question, Puppy," Kaiba said, noticing the kitchen was in a state of disarray. "I wasn't aware that you could cook," Kaiba remarked, another smirk

"Maybe you didn't hear me, moneybags. You can't just walk in here like you own the place," Joey yelled angrily, stepping towards Seto.

Seto either didn't hear him, or decided not to respond as he continued to walk into the flour-coated kitchen. He spotted some cookie dough that had yet to go into the oven. He then proceeded to take a chunk of it on his fingertips, and bring it to his lips.

"You made this, Wheeler?" Kaiba asked, eying Joey as he continued to suck and bite at the chocolate chips still lingering in his mouth. Joey openly gaped, flabbergasted at Kaiba's gall. All Joey could muster was a dumb nod, his eyes blinking slowly as Kaiba's icy blue eyes sized him up with indifference.

Suddenly, Kaiba walked up to Joey, a determined look adorning his usually emotionless face. "You were careless, Wheeler. You have some batter on your cheek," Kaiba informed him, pointing to Joey's cheek with obvious interest. Before Joey could respond, Kaiba leant down and licked his cheek clean. Needless to say, Joey's cheek flushed with a scarlet blush as Joey tried to cover it up with anger.

"What the hell is wrong with you Kaiba?! First you just come to my apartment, uninvited, then you walk in like you own the damn place, then you eat my cookie dough, and THEN you have the nerve to LICK me!?" Joey finished, his face red with embarrassment and anger now.

"You sound disgruntled, Puppy," Kaiba disregarded, looking sideways at him, walking back towards the bowl of cookie dough.

"Oh no! Don't you dare eat more of my cookie dough!" Joey shouted, running in front of Kaiba and taking a large chunk of cookie dough and shoving it in his mouth. Kaiba stood unaffected, looking at Joey's triumphant grin.

"It looks as though you finished the cookie dough, Wheeler," Kaiba stated disapprovingly. "Well, I guess I'll just have to take it en route of another way," Kaiba said with a dramatic sigh.

Before Joey could understand what Kaiba meant, Kaiba leaned down and pressed his lips firmly and roughly against his. Joey's eyes widened, before they closed. Suddenly, Joey felt something prying his lips apart, caressing his lips and then the inner workings of his mouth.

Then, just as quickly as the kiss began, it ended. Kaiba paid no attention to the stupefied pile of mush called Joey who now stood baffled with a hand raised to his lips. It was then that Joey noticed the ulterior motive Kaiba had.

"Dammit, Kaiba! How dare you kiss me just to get the damn cookie dough!" Joey bit out, his cheeks becoming red again. Kaiba's eyebrow arched as he studied the red boy before him.

"You would prefer I kiss you without the intent to obtain something then, Wheeler," Kaiba asked shrewdly, a shocked Joey unable to respond. "No need for an answer, Puppy. I can tell merely from the look on your face," Kaiba finished, eying Joey as though he were now prey to his predatory stance.

"Kaiba…," Joey squeaked out, his eyes widening in almost fear as he backed up to the counter. Kaiba stepped in tune with Joey, cornering and pressing him against the kitchen counter.

Kaiba leaned forward and took Joey's lips hostage yet again. Joey practically melted at his touch, a moan nearly penetrating the back of his throat. Kaiba suddenly pulled back, a stunned Joey missing the warmth on his face. Kaiba took in Joey's swollen lips, wondering vaguely if they would indeed bruise from the ferocity of the kiss. Kaiba didn't give it another thought as he plunged his lips onto Joey's again. Joey's hands moved up to Kaiba's cheeks, cupping them gently and running a thumb softly over them before becoming tangled in Kaiba's lush, brown hair. Kaiba's hands trailed down Joey's sides before lifting him to sit on the kitchen counter. Kaiba's hands then worked on undoing the buttons on Joey's shirt. Kaiba's lips moved from Joey's lips to his chin, sucking and nibbling gently before moving to Joey's now exposed neck, Joey's shirt now laying carelessly on the floor, most likely getting coated in flour. Joey bit back another groan, his back arching slightly, giving Seto more access to his neck.

Kaiba moved back to Joey's lips, after successfully leaving hickeys and love marks sporadically on Joey's neck. His tongue pried its way into Joey's mouth, intertwining with Joey's tongue as both tried to hide their moans.

Kaiba began kissing various parts of Joey's face; "Seto….," Joey moaned, gasping as Kaiba found a sensitive spot behind his ear. "We need to go to the bedroom."

Kaiba gave no sign as having heard the blond, continuing sucking gently on Joey's earlobe, receiving a blissful moan in return. He then pulled Joey off of the counter, shoving him towards the bedroom while keeping their lips locked. After some difficulty in opening the door, Joey stumbled backwards as Kaiba caught him in a strong grip.

"Careful, Wheeler," Kaiba's breath ghosted over Joey's heated cheeks, his hands then grasping Joey's blond locks and kissing him as though he were the most important thing in the world. Once again, Kaiba's tongue entered Joey's mouth, their tongues fighting for dominance and neither coming out the victor, leaving them both breathless and yearning for more.

Kaiba then pushed Joey gently onto the bed, climbing on top of him and interlocking their lips and tongues again. Joey's hands moved from the back of Kaiba's neck to the small of his back, finding the base of his shirt and ripping it over his head.

It didn't take long before their escapades left them both without clothing, breathing hard, and aroused.

An Hour or so Later…..

Kaiba and Joey lay next to each other, arms and legs entangled, Joey's head resting on Kaiba's chest. Joey's hand strayed listlessly up and down Kaiba's bare chest, somewhat tickling the smiling CEO.

"Well, Puppy. How do you feel," Kaiba asked, his blue eyes looking down at the blond locks on his chest.

"How do you think I feel, Kaiba?" Joey shot back, making a face. "I'm sore, you fucking bastard," Joey added, playfully hitting Kaiba's chest.

"Well, at least you got one part of it right, Wheeler," Kaiba shot back, grinning wildly.

"Kaiba!" Joey whined, his eyes closing from the innuendo of what Kaiba implied. Suddenly, Kaiba sniffed the air.

"Puppy? What is that obtrusive smell?" Kaiba asked, raising an eyebrow.

Joey's eyes widened. "MY COOKIES!" Joey yelled, distressed.

Thank you for reading. Please review.


End file.
